Errores
by Hojaverde
Summary: Draco encuentra un conjuro que le permite viajar a su primer encuentro con la persona que escoja. Y solo hay una que podría haber cambiado su vida. (DMHP Pre-slash).


¡Cucú! Después de haber finalizado mis siete cursos en Hogwarts, vuelvo por aquí a contaros alguna que otra historia que le he sacado al Barón Sanguinario en los días en los que estaba de buen humor. No han sido muchos, pero algo es algo. Sí, soy yo. No, no me han hackeado la cuenta.

Desde hoy me podéis encontrar también en Twitter: /0Hojaverde0

¡Os espero!

 **Errores**

Lo encuentra en un libro de alquimia. Es algo tan fuera de lugar que Draco revisa la cubierta del manuscrito para asegurarse de que no se ha equivocado. No lo ha hecho. En la hoja que marca su dedo sigue el conjuro que no se acaba de creer. Y puede ser que el tiempo vaya demasiado lento, que cualquier distracción sea bienvenida, o que estar esperando la sentencia del Wizengamot desde hace horas le esté consumiendo por dentro. Se lanza a por él.

El pensadero no está lejos. Draco ensaya las palabras del conjuro en su mente mientras abre las puertas de la vitrina y lo hace levitar al centro de la habitación. Practica un par de veces el movimiento de varita antes de sentirse listo, y solo cuando las palabras y la magia fluyen sobre el líquido del pensadero, decide el nombre que va a cerrar el conjuro. Con qué mago será el primer encuentro que va a revivir.

En los cinco días que había pasado en Azkabán, Draco viajó muchas veces al pasado. Se preguntó dónde había cambiado todo. Cuándo había cometido el primer error. En qué momento su vida se había torcido para llevarle hasta allí. Se encontró con demasiadas posibilidades, demasiadas equivocaciones. Ahogado por la angustia, dejó de pensar en ello.

Pero ahora sabe que sí, que podría ser perfectamente éste. El que ya se dibuja a su alrededor mientras le abandona la sensación de succión en el estómago que siempre le provoca usar el pensadero.

Madame Malkin va de esquina a esquina de su tienda haciendo ondular el vuelo de su falda, órbita de su propio planeta. Viste de color malva de pies a cabeza, ríe demasiado y, a veces, los alfileres con los que toma las medidas de su túnica pasan demasiado cerca de su pierna. Draco tiene once años, poca paciencia y alza la barbilla delante del espejo, ensayando su mejor personificación de Lucius Malfoy.

Ni se le acerca.

Entonces entra él. Parece un poco perdido, pero Madame Malkin no tarda en hacerle pasar hacia la zona en la que Draco se encuentra. Hay un escabel libre y la modista le dice que se suba. Le llama guapo y le enfunda una túnica negra para empezar a tomarle medidas. Draco mira al niño. Es más bajito que él, más flacucho y no le parece muy mágico. Pero se está probando una túnica para ir a Hogwarts, si va a ser un Slytherin lo quiere de su parte desde ahora.

—Hola. ¿También Hogwarts?

Le responde que sí. Parece tímido, probablemente miope. Draco analiza sus posibilidades. Las ve inclinándose hacia Hufflepuff.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —Draco se oye hablar, arrastrando las palabras, haciéndolas valer una a una. Hay cierto tono que insinúa que tiene a sus padres a su servicio, aunque lo que intenta de verdad es saber dónde están los padres de ese niño, ubicarles en alguna familia conocida que le indique cómo debe comportarse con él — Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carreras. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

Alardea. Y habla demasiado. El Draco adulto no recuerda la última vez que ha dicho una serie de frases tan larga.

—¿Tú tienes escoba propia? — vuelve a decir Draco. Tantea. Su obsesión es entrar en el equipo de Quiddith, ser buscador, luego el capitán. Si ese niño va a Slytherin no puede ser tan bueno como él. Si va a cualquier otra casa, no puede ser tan bueno como él.

—No — le contesta el niño. _Bien_.

—¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

—No.

Solo consigue monosílabos. Draco empieza a aburrirse. Sigue hablando de él, porque honestamente… se aburre. Y jamás ha tenido problemas para que le gente le siga en una conversación. Si ése va a ser el nivel de su curso, quizá su padre tenía razón y debería haberse ido a estudiar a Durmstrang.

—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo.

 _De acuerdo_ no alcanza a expresar la enorme injusticia que sería que el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin prescindiera de él. Ya es del todo impresentable que los alumnos de primero no puedan jugar.

El otro niño sigue teniendo problemas de adaptación al medio. No responde, apenas le mira y parece que es la primera vez que está dentro de una túnica. Draco duda seriamente que exista una casa para gente como él. Decide preguntarle, de todos modos.

— ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

—No.

Draco reprime un suspiro. El niño es tonto. Ni los Hufflepuff merecerían la desgracia de tenerle. Aun así, no puede parar de hablarle. Se aburre y Madame Malkin le ha hecho esperar, porque ese otro quiere comprar una sola túnica y Draco va a comprarse tres. Suele pasarle.

— Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

—Mmm…

Draco le ve entonces, frente a la ventana, sujetando un helado enorme en cada mano y sonriéndole al niño retrasado. Grande para ser un mago común, pequeño para ser un gigante.

—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!

—Ése es Hagrid. Trabaja en Hogwarts —le contesta el niño del otro escabel. Es su primera frase y, por primera vez, tiene más información que él.

—Oh, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

—Es el guardabosque.

Ahí, es justo ahí. Harry frunce un poco el ceño, tensa la mandíbula. Es una leve incomodidad que el Draco de once años no percibe, pero el Draco adulto sabe ver.

—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

Lo ha oído, no miente. Lo cuentan Pansy, y Blaise, y Theo. Lo siguen contando durante los dos primeros años de Hogwarts y no dan crédito cuando Hagrid se convierte en su profesor en tercero. Sus padres tampoco, intentan expulsarlo de todas las formas posibles. Lucius le escribe para decirle que la oferta de Durmstrang sigue en pie.

—Yo creo que es estupendo.

Las palabras de Harry cortan. Está a la defensiva, se siente ofendido. Hagrid es su primer contacto con el mundo mágico, quien le ha cambiado la vida. Draco lo sabe ahora, que la vida de Harry llena páginas y páginas de Corazón de Bruja y de El Profeta, pero en ese momento no tiene ni idea. Su yo de once años sonríe con maldad, se burla.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Piensa que ningunos padres con un poco de amor por su hijo, delegarían su responsabilidad en alguien como Hagrid.

—Están muertos.

Draco duda. ¿Lo dirá porque se ha enfadado? ¿Porque no quiere contárselo? ¿O será verdad?

—Oh, lo siento —dice por cortesía, no muy convencido—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

Nuestra clase. Draco sabe qué quiso decir. Por qué lo quiso decir. Y ahora todo parece una broma del destino.

—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

El ceño fruncido es tan evidente en ese momento, el enfado palpita tras sus gafas. Pero Draco no le mira a él. Se mira en el espejo, prepara el tono, la postura, se imagina más alto, más fuerte, con el pelo más largo.

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Quiere saber. Necesita saber. Le ha prometido a su padre controlarlo todo y a todos cuando entre en Hogwarts. Sin excepciones, los aliados importantes deben fijarse en él.

Pero el planeta malva vuelve, le quita al otro niño la túnica y le hace bajar del escabel.

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.

Y Harry se va sin tan siquiera despedirse de él.

El recuerdo comienza a difuminarse. La sensación de succión vuelve a instalarse en su estómago. Draco mira una última vez a su versión de once años. Si hubiera sabido con quién estaba hablando… No, no quiere engañarse. No habría cambiado nada. Y si tiene alguna duda, sólo tiene que recordar cuántas veces ha nombrado en la conversación a su padre. Cuántas veces ha deseado ser él.

* * *

Su madre llama a la puerta una hora más tarde.

—Ha terminado — dice lacónica y Draco observa que se apoya demasiado en el marco de la puerta.

La sostiene de camino a la chimenea, la sostiene mientras atraviesan el atrio del Ministerio, y la ayuda a sentarse cuando los aurores les hacen entrar en una pequeña sala sin mesa pero con varias sillas. Draco coge su mano y lucha para que la suya no tiemble.

Han sido diez veces. Diez veces nombrando a su padre en el momento en que conoció a Harry Potter. Lucius lo es todo, lo inunda todo. Ese día, todos los anteriores y todos los siguientes.

Ahora.

Es Harry el que entra en la sala. Se ha quitado la túnica de miembro del Wizengamot recién estrenada pero es como si todavía la llevase puesta. Es Harry y no Potter, desde que aparece junto a un auror para sacarle de su celda de Azkabán. Desde que le lleva a la pequeña sala en la que, también libre, le espera su madre. Desde que pone una taza de té caliente en manos de una Narcissa que tiene el terror clavado en todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Harry y no Potter cuando agarra su brazo con cuidado cuando ya van a marcharse y le hace una sola pregunta.

—Si luchamos contra la dementorización, ¿tu padre podrá soportarlo?

Azkabán. De por vida. Ambos saben que es la única alternativa posible. Draco ha estado allí cinco días y en todos y cada uno ha querido morirse. La muerte es algo que, ni tan siquiera bajo o sobre la cruciatus, había deseado nunca.

Pero hablan de Lucius y Draco no sabe qué responder.

—No lo sé.

Se le rompe la voz en el sé y Harry asiente, soltando su brazo con la misma suavidad.

—Os avisaremos — le dice antes de dejarle ir.

Y les avisan.

No son buenas noticias. Draco lo sabe antes de que Harry diga ni una palabra. Está en la disculpa de sus ojos, en sus hombros hundidos, en la forma en la que quiere decirlo sin hacer demasiado daño. Draco afianza el agarre sobre la mano de su madre. Quiere ampararle del golpe pero sabe que no podrá hacerlo. Hace muchos meses que no se siente capaz de nada.

—Lo intentamos… — comienza diciendo. Y Draco le cree. Quizá no en el plural, pero sabe que Harry lo ha intentado. Se enfrentó a medio tribunal para liberar a su madre, al Wizengamot al completo para liberarle a él. Pero con Lucius no hay servicios prestados. No hay vidas salvadas ni mucho menos arrepentimiento. Con Lucius hay desgarro, odio y un rencor que Draco ni siquiera cree que vaya a morir con él.

— Lo siento… — prosigue Harry — Kingsley va a prohibir el uso de dementores en el Ministerio pero antes el Wizengamot… — se aclara la garganta — Quieren que Lucius sea el último en recibir el beso del dementor.

Narcissa se traga un sollozo. Draco lo siente en la palma de su mano, en cada uno de sus dedos. Y ahora sí se cree el plural. Quieren. No él. No su mensajero.

—Han dicho que podéis presenciarlo pero…

Draco abraza a su madre, que se estremece. Mira a Harry con la ofensa en la mirada y cuando éste calla, sabe que Harry le entiende. No les han dejado presenciar el juicio, visitar a Lucius en Azkaban, o el más mínimo contacto con él, pero sí pueden ver de primera mano cómo se queda sin alma.

—Será a medianoche.

Es la última parte de su mensaje y Harry parece hundirse un poco más tras esa última frase. Solo un poco más, en el límite de no caerse. Draco ve sus ojeras, sus mejillas pálidas. Aún tiene restos de una herida fea en la sien, y cenizas y polvo en la mirada. Descubre que sentirse viejo no es solo cosa de perdedores.

Deja de mirarle y busca a su madre. Le acaricia el pelo, la mejilla, le pregunta sin palabras. Espera que ella lo sepa, que si se lo pide, por mucho que vaya a destrozarle, estará ahí. Con ella o con él, o con ambos. Lo que ella quiera.

En los ojos de Narcissa se libra una batalla. Draco quiere cerrar los suyos para que, al mirarle, la copia exacta no le lastime. Y lo hace. Se pregunta si tendrá que evitar su mirada de ahora en adelante.

Pero pronto siente la caricia en su mejilla, su nombre en la voz de su madre, y los abre.

—Vámonos a casa, Draco.

Tiene su respuesta. Un ligero alivio recorre sus venas y se levanta impulsado por él y por el ambiente opresivo de esa sala que ya no tiene nada que ofrecerles. Malfoy Manor les espera. Volverá a ser su refugio, después de haber sido una cárcel. Conseguirán hacerlo. Es lo único que sí sabe. Narcissa se levanta también.

—Gracias, señor Potter — dice antes de cruzar la puerta. Harry se inclina un poco ante ella y Draco, que ha visto cómo la ha tratado desde el final de la guerra, ya no se sorprende. Cómo le ha tratado a él, jamás deja de sorprenderle.

Cuando se ve frente a Harry, piensa en una fórmula de cortesía, en enderezar su espalda, en la forma de dar las gracias sin ceder un ápice de poder. Es instinto, un acto reflejo. Es su padre susurrándole al oído. Pero Harry aún huele a fuego, a sangre, a piedra de Hogwarts... Y Draco se quema, sangra pero no se endurece.

—Estaré en Malfoy Manor — dice, sopesando mil cosas que añadir.

 _Gracias._

 _Las protecciones te dejarán pasar._

 _Sé lo que sientes._

Pero Draco ya no conecta cascadas de frases. Ya no arrastra las palabras. Ya no nombra a su padre.

Y pese a todo, aunque parezca increíble, Harry consigue entenderle.

—De acuerdo.

Es todo lo que dice. Pero sonríe, tímida, levemente. No importa. Es la primera sonrisa que Draco recibe en los últimos dos años.

Y se la devuelve.


End file.
